Mulheres apaixonadas/Música
''Mulheres apaixonadas, Vol. 1'' right|230px ;CD1 #''Velha infância'' – Tribalistas (tema de Edwiges y Cláudio) #''Sem fantasia'' – Chico Buarque / Maria Bethânia (tema de Raquel y Fred) #''Eu e a brisa'' – Márcia (tema de Lorena) #''Eu sou assim'' – Luiza Possi (tema de Expedito) #''Amor em paz'' – Gal Costa #''Luxo pesado'' – Fernanda Abreu #''Preciso aprender a ser só'' – Maria Bethânia (tema de Helena) #''Todo errado'' – Caetano Veloso / Jorge Mautner #''Você'' – Marília Gabriela (tema de locación: Leblon) #''Não sei como foi'' – João Donato (tema de Luciana y César) #''Onde anda você'' – Cauby Peixoto / Ângela Maria (tema de Silvia y Caetano) #''Meditação'' – Nara Leão #''Não tem solução'' – Nana Caymmi (tema de Silvia) #''Pela luz dos olhos teus'' – Tom Jobim / Miucha (tema de apertura) #''Drum'n' bossa'' – Insoul ;CD2 #''Don't know why'' – Norah Jones (tema de Raquel) #''Disease'' – Matchbox Twenty (tema de Rodrigo) #''I'm with you'' – Avril Lavigne (tema de Raquel y Fred) #''Nothing at all'' – Santana / Musiq (tema de Heloísa) #''You belong to me'' – Jennifer Lopez #''Vivir sin aire'' – Maná (tema de Clara y Rafaela) #''Misunderstood'' – Bon Jovi (tema de Edwiges y Cláudio) #''Sexed up'' – Robbie Williams (tema de Diogo y Marina) #''Imbranato'' – Tiziano Ferro (tema de Estela Y Padre Pedro) #''The way you look tonight'' – Rod Stewart (tema de Helena, César y Téo) #''Noche de ronda'' – Paolo (tema de Helena) #''Te dejo Madrid'' – Shakira (tema del núcleo joven) #''Hurt you so bad'' – Crazy Town (tema de locación: ERA) #''Dancer'' – Computernet #''D-deep'' – Deep House ''Mulheres apaixonadas, Vol. 2'' right|230px #''I've got you under my skin'' – Diana Krall (tema de Helena y César) #''La vie en rose'' – Tony Bennett / K.D. Lang (tema de Silvia y Caetano) #''Amor maior'' – Jota Quest (tema de Diogo y Luciana) #''Mais uma vez'' – Renato Russo (tema de Cláudio y Edwiges) #''They can't take that away from me'' – Rod Stewart (tema de Téo y Laura) #''Tell me about it'' – Natalie Cole (tema de Helena, Hilda y Heloísa) #''Fly me to the moon'' – Peter Jones #''Dois rios'' – Skank (tema de Paulinha y Rodrigo) #''Incondicionalmente'' – Capital Inicial (tema de Cláudio y Gracinha) #''Moonlight serenade 'Serenata ao luar' – Paula Lima (tema de Dóris y Marcos) #''Nick bar – Dick Farney (tema de locación: Nick Bar) #''Alguém como tu'' – Elisa Lucinda (tema de locación: Nick Bar) #''De bem com a vida'' – Alberto Rosenblit #''As rosas não falam'' – Leo Gandelman #''Dreams'' – Heaven #''Jazzy + funky + bossa = Cool!!!'' – Insoul (tema de locación: Hotel Playa Leblon) ''Mulheres apaixonadas, Edición Portugal'' right|230px #''I've gotta live'' - The Hobbeats (tema de Diogo) #''Hold on'' - Pedro Migueis (tema de Helena y Téo) #''Inside my love'' - Juanita Dailey (tema de Helena y César) #''My image in the mirror'' - Karyn Garcia (tema de Vidinha, Dóris y Estela) #''Carenza'' - Paolo (tema de Estela y Padre Pedro) #''By my side'' - Jimmy Wise (tema de Diogo y Luciana) #''Thinking about you'' - EZ Special (tema de Fred y Raquel) #''Ce pace lo sai'' - Roberta Lombardi (tema de Lorena y Expedito) #''Don't give up on me now'' - Millie Jackson (tema de Cláudio y Gracinha) #''Eiline'' - Spelling Nadja (tema de Edwiges y Cláudio) #''Sakura'' - Edu Alves (tema de Heloísa) #''In love again'' – Laylasam (tema de Sílvia y Caetano) #''A different love song'' - Caroline Dawson (tema de Clara y Rafaela) #''Sunshine'' - Colt 45 & Paul D'Àquino #''So do I'' - Paulo Gonzo (tema de Marcos) #''Hide away'' – Wonderland (tema de Rodrigo) #''Skin on skin'' - Sarah Connor (tema de tema de Helena y César) ''Mujeres apasionadas (Mulheres apaixonadas) right|230px ;Música de la edición doblada al español #''Bendita vida - Paolo (tema de apertura) #''Por amor'' - Jon Secada / Gloria Estefan #''No pensé enamorarme otra vez'' - Gilberto Santa Rosa #''No me mires así'' - Ednita Nazario #''Para alcanzarte'' - Sin Bandera #''Con cada beso'' - Huey Dunbar #''Todo se derrumbó dentro de mí'' - Pandora / Emmanuel #''Te quiero dar'' - Natalia Lafourcade #''Cuatro paredes'' - MDO #''Ave María'' - Gian Marco #''Maldita ignorancia'' - Jimena #''Dabadabada'' - Melody #''Y llegaste tú'' - Andrés de León /Sin Bandera #''Si tú no estás'' - Lik